


I'm way too scared to fall (And you might get me to stay)

by Agido6



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Inspired by Music, Jihyo's mentioned a few times, Nayeon needs to get her shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: Momo is lovely. She's warm, and thoughtful, and everything Nayeon needs her to be.Nayeon just can't stop hurting her. (Or Jihyo)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I'm way too scared to fall (And you might get me to stay)

"Are you leaving?" 

Nayeon cursed under her breath. She'd been hoping after the night they'd had, under the cover of darkness and the fragile serenity between them, she'd be able to leave undetected. She thought she could avoid the inevitable, horrible feelings, the guilt after the euphoria. 

"Surprised?" Nayeon answered, pulling up her jeans and fastening the button. She didn't turn around, even though she sensed the dip in the bed behind her, and the pulsing heat of Momo's body, and it would be _so_ easy to slip back into their routine. 

"Kind of." Momo mumbled. The drowsiness in her voice was...endearing, adorable, and Nayeon's heart twisted at how much she liked it. _But you can't. You know you can't._

"You know what this is, Momo. It's always been like this." Nayeon replied, severe even if she didn't want to be. She could _feel_ Momo flinch, and the warmth gradually faded away, and she hated that. Momo deserved better than her, deserved to have her own life, not hanging around to wait for Nayeon to grow up, to stop fucking up and hurting so many people. But she knew she had Momo wrapped around her finger, knew she'd wait as long as it took for Nayeon to get restless and steal away into the night, to find Momo and end up right back here. 

"I just...you've been so different the last few times. I thought maybe you'd want to stay..." Momo said softly. Nayeon stood up, turning to face Momo, who was sitting up with tousled hair and those lovely, sad, round eyes. Hopeful because Nayeon was _here,_ but not hers. Never hers. 

"Momo, I can't do that." Nayeon said quietly, but something within her protested. Momo always made her feel good. She knew how to worship her body and make Nayeon feel like art, how to tease her and hold her at the edge, until Nayeon was whimpering and begging and a _mess,_ but Momo never left her wanting. She was always there to catch her after, pulling a trembling Nayeon into her arms and placing the softest kisses to her forehead, whispering how pretty she was. It was all Nayeon needed, and sometimes (a lot more frequently as of late), the way Momo looked at her made her heart flutter.

"Why not?" Momo demanded, pushing the blankets away and sliding to the edge of the bed. "Give me a reason why you can't. We both know you're not going to tell Jihyo the truth-"

Hot anger burst in Nayeon's gut, flaring up so fiercely that it momentarily drowned out the sickening guilt and despair. "Don't you _fucking_ talk about her." she snarled, taking a step forward. 

"You won't." Momo snapped back, and God, Nayeon just wanted to hit her, pin her down, vent some of her fucking frustration out. Momo was absolutely right, and it killed her. Jihyo didn't know about this. She _couldn't_ know about this. She was sweet and caring and gentle and everything Nayeon didn't deserve. She swallowed every one of Nayeon's stupid excuses when she came home late, apologizing about work or traffic or whatever, and Nayeon loved her. She really did.

But it had become...mundane for them. The passion, their _spark_ was no longer burning, and that was how Nayeon ended up here, night after night. There was absolute release in the way Momo let her kiss her until they couldn't breathe, press her into the mattress and make those pretty purple marks on her throat, and the way Momo would gasp Nayeon's _name,_ like she was her savior. Nayeon needed that power. 

"Just stop." Nayeon muttered, looking around for her shirt. She hadn't anticipated how cute Momo would look when she tried to hold in her moans, how pretty she looked when Nayeon told her she did so well, and how comforting her arms were. Nayeon fell asleep in them just once, just _once,_ and waking up with Momo's face buried in her hair and her arms around her waist was peaceful. Lovely. Warm. She loved Jihyo, but she... _felt_ for Momo. And she couldn't have that. 

" _Why?"_ Momo asked desperately, and the crack in her voice made Nayeon freeze. It hurt to hear her like this. Nayeon wanted to comfort her. It would feel so much better to pull her into a hug and make her feel lovely again, but what Nayeon should really be doing was pushing her far, far away. 

"Because-" Nayeon started, but her own voice broke, and she buried her face in her hands. _God damn it._

"You're not happy there, I know you're not. If you were, you wouldn't be here." Momo said mournfully. "And...I like you so much. I hate seeing you be so _sad._ Every time you come over, you look so desperate and sad. I just want you to be happy." 

Nayeon looked at her through her fingers, fresh and burning guilt washing over her. "You deserve more than this, Momoring." she whispered. "You deserve more than _me."_

"Do I make you feel good?" Momo asked softly. God, those fucking eyes...

"...Yes." Nayeon said, almost inaudibly. Momo scooted closer, their legs almost touching. 

"I think you like me too. I can see it in your eyes sometimes, when you're not so miserable. And I could make you feel happy..." Momo reached out and rested her hands on Nayeon's waist, hooking her fingers through the belt loops on her jeans and tugging her closer. Nayeon's body began to hum, just like every other time Momo touched her. 

"Think about it." Momo continued, rubbing her thumb over the bare skin at Nayeon's waist. "If you stayed, you could sleep through the night for once, and I could cook you breakfast, and you could cuddle me all day. I'd be all yours. All you have to do is say yes." 

She leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Nayeon's hipbone, and Nayeon closed her eyes, running her fingers through Momo's hair. Just for a moment, she forgot why she should say no...

"I can't." she whispered, and wanted to cry when Momo slowly drew away, her expression devastating. "I can't leave her." 

Nayeon had no idea what she was like without Jihyo, who she even _was,_ even though Jihyo deserved better than a monster like Nayeon. But she didn't know, and Nayeon was nothing but selfish, clinging to Jihyo's ignorance because of her own cowardice. 

"Of course you can't." Momo muttered, her expression closed off and all traces of vulnerability gone. "Well, I don't want to interfere with your little housewife shit any further. So go." 

Nayeon's jaw tightened as Momo turned away from her. "You don't know the first fucking thing about me, or my life." 

Momo snorted, harsh and critical. "Please. You're as predictable as they get, Im Nayeon." 

Nayeon knew she was right. She was transparent and horrible, but having it spelled out so openly and coldly...Nayeon hated it. She wouldn't tolerate it. She lunged back on the bed, pinning Momo down and having a flash of savage pleasure at the shock in Momo's face. 

"What the fuck, get off me!"

Nayeon leaned down until their noses were almost touching. "Why don't you make me?" 

Momo's eyes burned into hers for the briefest moment, and then she flipped their positions, already starting to nip and suck down Nayeon's throat. "You're not going _anywhere_ until I'm through with you." Momo whispered into her ear, a hoarseness to her tone that set off heat in Nayeon's stomach, once again smothering her guilt. 

She really should leave...she really should return to Jihyo and love her right, and let Momo go, let her be free. But Nayeon was greedy, and inconsiderate, and cruel. 

As Momo snapped open the clasp on her jeans and tugged them down, pressing her lips to every inch of skin she could reach, Nayeon closed her eyes tightly, focusing only on what Momo did best for her. 

"Baby," she whined, and Nayeon felt Momo shudder, "I need you again. _Please."_

"Anything for you, Nayeon." Momo breathed, and Nayeon pulled her into a searing kiss. She'd been fucking up so much for so long. What did it matter if she did it just once more? Nayeon was terrified of being alone, and yet, that was what she was probably going to end up as. 

"You okay?" Momo asked quietly, pulling away to kiss under Nayeon's jaw. _God, no. I'm horrible. I don't know how you can even look at me, much less want me._

Nayeon shut that thought out and wrapped her arms around Momo's neck, drawing her back down. 

"Just fine." 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized immediately after I finished writing that I broke my own rule of not writing angst involving Momo. I am so sorry, Momo 
> 
> This is just something I wrote in between writing drafts of Road Trippin', and while listening to "Telegraph Ave" by Childish Gambino. Nayeon, get your life together


End file.
